


You wreak havoc on my heart

by xiaojunism



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaojunism/pseuds/xiaojunism
Summary: You had assured yourself that you had been discreet, that the massive crush you harbored for the blonde TA had been  unnoticeable to the eye. But you’d obviously deceived yourself.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë, Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	You wreak havoc on my heart

** Yelena, she knew. **

You thought, embarrassed. Your palms became increasingly sweaty at the realization- the subtle smirk she’d given you during the last lecture (after you’d stayed behind ‘for help on the assignment’ when in reality it was your desperate attempt at spending time with her) had been enough to leave you on the verge of a heart attack. 

_ “If you want to spend time with me, you just have to let me know”  _

She had said with that smirk

You had assured yourself that you had been discreet, that the massive crush you harbored for the blonde TA had beenunnoticeable to the eye. But you’d obviously deceived yourself. 

Maybe the inability to hold eye contact, the blushing, the stuttering and nervous hands had given you away. 

But wait- 

She’d flirted with you right? 

Or had that comment been out of pity.

You shook your head, not possible, it had been accompanied by that smirk. It couldn’t be pity. The mere possibility that she could be interested in you made your heart hammer against your chest. 

Hange would help you figure this out, maybe Levi if you insisted. Yeah, your roommates would have the answer, after all, they were in a loving relationship themselves.

“She pities you,” Levi said with his usual disinterested tone of voice. Hange glared at him as he took a sip from his tea before turning around to you. 

“I disagree , she smirked at her.” 

“Because the thought of being liked by y/n humors her,” 

“You did that to me after you found out I liked you.” 

“Exactly”

“But we’re together now.” 

“Damn, you’re right. How did that happen again?” 

You silently observed their conversation with a smile, noting the affectionate look Levi gave Hange once she began retelling the story of how they fell in love. 

“Sorry y/n, went off topic. The point is that you definitely have a chance with her,” Hange said after finishing her story. 

Levi rolled his eyes at Hange but turned to you with a serious expression. 

“Y/n , Yelena is known as the campus ice queen for a reason. That smirk could mean a lot of things.I just don’t want you to get your hopes up and come crashing down.” 

You smiled at him “ I appreciate your preoccupation Levi, but I hate to break it to you - you’re the campus Ice King “

Hange and you bursted out laughing while Levi glared at the both of you.

“But no seriously, thank you guys. I think I have received the necessary encouragement-“ Levi gave you a look, “which means I will also be cautious,” you added quickly while looking at him. He nodded approvingly while Hange gave you a thumbs up. 

* * *

Damn.

Yelena was very tall, you thought as you waited to turn in your essay. You’ve known this obviously, but itbecame even more apparent when you stood in close proximity. She was distracted with other students, so you took the opportunity to study her features. Her big blue eyes were a pool of mystery. Your eyes moved down to her lips, they appeared to be very soft. Suddenly, you began to imagine what it’d be like to press your mouth against hers. I mean, you would have to ask her to lean down for you, or you’d have to be carried-

“Y/n”

You snapped out of your reverie to find Yelena observing you intently. You felt your face burning up at the fantasy that had been dominating your mind a few seconds ago. 

“Ye-Yes ?” 

Yelena chuckled at your stutter and held her hand out. “Are you ready to turn your paper in?” 

You nodded frantically and handed her thepaper. You’d failed to notice that you were the last student in the classroom. This definitely did not help your situation with her. 

“What were you thinking about that you were smiling so happily?” She questioned in a humored tone. 

You coughed in surprise at her question. “I’m just glad to finally turn in this paper,” you lied.

“Anticipating another A I see,” she smiled as she placed your paper with the others. 

“Hopefully,” You could feel your face growing warmer. 

“Are you okay? Your entire face is red-“ she moved closer as she examined you “even your ears.” 

Your hands flew to cover your ears. “Yeah, yeah um just a little warm.” 

She chuckled again, “Warm? When the air conditioning is on full blast?” 

You gulped nervously and began playing with your hands. This was utterly pathetic. How is it possible to ridicule yourself a second time in her presence. 

She seemed to notice your conflicted state and decided to take pity on you. 

“It’s good that you are here , I wanted to speak to you about something anyways.” 

You felt your stomach do a somersault at those words. It didn’t help that her eyes were intently fixed on you. 

“The Professor and I were talking about your last essays and they’ve all been excellent. We both agreed that it’d be a good idea if you joined the the creative writing contest the campus is holding,” she explained excitedly. 

You felt your heart drop, this was obviously great news but you couldn’t help feeling disappointed. You’d hoped this conversation would be about something entirely different. 

She looked at you expectantly and you smiled at her.

“I would be very interested in joining, thank you.” 

Her smile widened “Excellent! Here’s the flyer,” she said as she handed you the paper with the instructions on how to join. 

You took it, you felt your smile faltering. How could you even think that this was about something else?

“I wrote my phone number on there, please don’t hesitate to contact me if you need help. I’d be happy to be of any assistance.” 

Your head snapped up to look at her, you were sure your eyes were the size of saucers. You looked back at the paper, and she had in fact , with incredibly neat handwriting left her number there. ~~Along with~~ ~~ a winky face. ~~

Your stomach did another somersault.This woman was sure to give you a heart attack.

“I’ll be expecting your message then,” she said as she picked up her messenger bag and began walking towards the door.

“Oh and I think I’d like to carry you if we were to kiss. It’s more romantic that way,”she said with a wink, before leaving. 

You dropped to your knees then and there, hid your face in your bag and screamed. 

* * *

It has been a couple of days since the incident. To say that you were still utterly shocked and embarrassed was the understatement of the century. You’re pretty sure this was going to haunt you for the rest of your life. There was no way you could show your face around anymore, your dignity had been completely demolished at your own hand. Hiding in your room was the only option. 

“You can’t hide in your room forever!” You heard Hange shouting from the other side of the door.

“Y/n , Hange has done stuff much more embarrassing than that. Trust me, I’ve witnessed it first hand,” Levi added in a much more calm tone. 

“Exactly, now let’s go out for some ice cream to cheer you up!” Hange said as she began banging on the door. 

You removed your cover from your face and considered it. Maybe going out would help you forget about the situation. It’s not like you were going to run into Yelena or anything. 

“I hate y’all,” you muttered when you spotted Yelena a few meters away playing basketball with her friends. 

Levi shrugged while Hange gave you a sheepish smile. 

“You can’t run away from your problems y/n.” 

But your attention was completely on Yelena. You’d only ever seen her wear formal attire, so seeing her in shorts and a muscle shirt was definitely new and very...nice. You stared at how her muscles flexed and relaxed as she moved and the way her sweat made her skin gleam in the sunlight. You were utterly transfixed. 

“Earth to y/n!” Hange shouted as she waved her hand in front of your face 

“You’re drooling, disgusting,” Levi complained as he handed you his handkerchief. 

“No I’m not ,” you said embarrassed while pushing the handkerchief away and wiping your mouth with the back of your hand. 

Yelena suddenly turned in your direction and noticed you. You immediately  turned around, panicking. 

“Guys, if you love me you will help me escape.” 

Hange and Levi shook their heads. 

“ Not a chance,” Hange singsonged 

You turned to Levi with desperate eyes. 

“I thought you didn’t want me to get hurt,” you pleaded. 

Levi scoffed. “She obviously has a thing for you and I’m tired of seeing you mope around the apartment.” 

Before you knew it Yelena had already reached your group with a smile on her face.

“I can assure you both that you will be generously repaid for keeping your end of the bargain,” Yelena said with a nod to Hange and Levi. 

You looked at your friends in shock. 

“Y’all sold me out?!”

“It had to be done,” Hange explained as she started to back away with Levi. 

“I can’t say that I’m proud of what I’ve done, but I think I can live with the consequences,” Levi added, before turning around and leaving with Hange. 

You stood there with your mouth hanging open at the events that had just unfolded. Finally, You turned to Yelena with searching eyes. 

“You missed two classes when you’ve never been absent before. I was worried,” she explained quietly.

You felt felt a rush of guilt at that, especially when you saw that her beautifulbig eyes looked sad. 

“I’m sorry, I was just really embarrassed. Thought I made you feel uncomfortable.”

Yelena’s expression turned bright again.

“I thought the same,” she said with a laugh. “Were you?”

“No, just embarrassed. Were you?”

“No, I was flattered. We’re both idiots,” she chuckled.

You laughed with her. 

“But seriously,” she continued after you both calmed down. “I wasn’t kidding last time. Are you down to kiss sometime in the future? I mean, once we get to know each other better?” 

Your smile got so wide that you could feel your mouth hurting already. “You’re straightforward aren’t you?” 

Yelena smirked, the same mischievous smirk that always wrecked havoc on your heart. 

“I know what I want.” 

It was your turn to smirk, “I’m down. Totally down.”

* * *

** Epilogue **

Dating Yelena was incredible.

Her staggering intellect always left you astonished, her warmth despite her cold exterior (always made you feel loved), her strength, her beautiful laugh, her constant support of you and your goals (she also comforted you when you failed, like when you didn’t make the finalists for the writing contest.) You could go on for ages. She made you want to become a better version of yourself. She helped you love yourself. 

You also liked the rare moments when she got jealous. 

In the beginning of your relationship, the both of you had decided to keep it a secret. Especially with her being a Teacher’s Assistant, she couldn’t risk the Professor finding out. Therefore, you maintained a professional relationship with her during lecture hours, or anytime you were around campus. It was definitely difficult to pretend that nothing was going on, you wanted everyone to know. You wanted to walk hand in hand with her around campus and hug her, play with her hair, but you had to restrain yourself. That being said, it was definitely uncomfortable when you had a classmate shamelessly flirting with you- in front of her.

Whenever the professor wanted the class to work in groups, he would always approach you, 

“Let’s work together again, we make a good team, you look very nice as usual by the way,” he would exclaim as he took the seat next to you.

Poor dude, you would think , as you caught Yelena throwing daggers at him from across the room with her eyes. 

“Why do I feel a menacing presence ?” He would ask while turning around, inspecting his surroundings and still not noticing Yelena’s glaring. 

This elicited a hearty chuckle from you which would make Yelena glare harder. 

“I swear if he flirts with you one more time, I will not hesitate to sabotage his grade,” 

Yelena said furiously as you both entered her apartment. She threw her paperwork on the desk and stomped into the kitchen. You followed behind her, smiling at her outburst.

“What annoys me is that you’ve told him you have a girlfriend and he still won’t back off.”

She towered over you but you stood in front of her and reached for her face

“He only ever compliments me, he’s never tried anything else.” 

Yelena frowned as she covered your hands with hers. “It’s not just that, I’m tired of hiding our relationship.” 

You smiled and signaled for her to lean down more . She gave you a confused expression but complied anyway. Once she was closer to you , you put your arms around her, and hid your face in the crook of her neck. “Carry me, please,” you whispered gently in her ear. You couldn’t see her face but you knew she was smiling because she immediately put her arms around you and lifted you off the floor. You finally removed your face from the warmth that it’d been in, but not before giving the soft skin of her neck a gentle kiss. When you faced her , you could still detect a slight trace of her previous frustration although she was mostly happy now. “ Don’t worry, the semester is almost coming to an end. You won’t be a TA in the same class as me anymore and we will finally be able to make out on campus grounds,” you said as you wiggled your eyebrows at her. 

She gave you a disbelieving expression but laughed anyways. “That’s what you’re looking forward to? The PDA?”

You shook your head as you tightened your hold around her neck. “Not just that, but talking about making out, can we do that now?” You asked with an innocent expression.

Yelena laughed again. “Have I been a bad influence on you?” 

“I know what I want,” you whispered as you neared her.

She smiled.

“Show me then,” she breathed,before closing the distance between the both of you. 


End file.
